Charmed  Rebel
by EndlessPentoPaper
Summary: He flicked his arm out and sent Wyatt flying into a wall breaking some photo frames. "I was really looking forward to spending some evil quality time with my big brother." he walked over picking him up by the throat cutting off his air supply.
1. Chapter 1

Rebel

Chapter One

For 18 year old Chris Halliwell, life has all been one big roller coaster of disappointment and inferiority complexes with his big brother Wyatt. He had always been the black sheep of the family and always stood in the shadow of everyone else; he felt jealous towards his older brother and really hated how he was the twice blessed child. Wyatt was born with witch-whitelighter genes and Chris was born with witch-elder genes, how was Wyatt more powerful than him? It didn't make sense. His father Leo said that being an Elder is more to do with position than genes and that his Lighting power was an enhancement that he got from it. Chris always loved his family but he felt the need like whole world was out to get him and that made him more rebellious then they would have wanted and caused himself to get into more trouble than they would have expected.

It was 4 o'clock in the afternoon in the Halliwell manor; Chris had just finished one of his major art projects for school and decided to go the attic where they kept the Book of Shadows to get a little demon information. He accepted now that he could never be as powerful as Wyatt was but he at least thought he could find out everything there was to know about demons so he could be prepared for anything that hit them.

"Lucky Bastard." Chris muttered to himself after looking at the powerful sword that lay next to the Book, he thought to himself "where's my Excalibur, King Wyatt?" but accidentally spat it out with even more bitterness than he had planned.

Chris and Wyatt were really close they would do anything for each other and had an unbreakable bond which no demon or warlock could ever destroy but at times even he had his doubts, they were best friends but sometimes Chris just had to hate him and hate how lucky he was.

Chris grabbed the notepad that was sitting on the couch next to the Book "Where should I start?" he questioned to himself "Well…Ok Chris it's not that hard just start at the first one." He picked up a pen and wrote all the key information about the first demon he could find, how to kill it, what its motivation was and what it could do, doing this made Chris feel more occupied and relaxed he was home alone so he didn't have much to do once his homework was done.

When Chris had reached the third demon he started to scribble down everything but was stopped when he felt a cold shiver down his spine. He turned around ready to fight anything that was there and was stopped once again as he saw the slick, deadly, darklighter arrow come flying towards him. He cried in pain as the tip of the arrow pierced him in the stomach releasing its intoxicating poison fatal to any whitelighter or whitelighter related being.

Chris tried to use his telekinesis on the darklighter to fight him off but was too weak even to nudge him to the ground, he tried to get up but the poison felt like it was tying him to the ground. What was he going to do? he was too stubborn to call anyone for help and he didn't want to seem anymore weaker than he thought people thought. Eventually he couldn't take it anymore as the darklighter stuck another arrow into him again just for kicks.

"Wyatt!" cried Chris with his near last breaths. He looked around the room and the darklighter was staring in this one spot where blue and white lights had formed surrounding Chris turning into his blonde haired brother and his force field. Wyatt threw the shield down and flicked his wrists out making the darklighter explode.

"Oh my god." Wyatt wept. He went to touch one of the arrows forgetting that he was half whitelighter when Chris stopped him reminding him that it was a darklighter arrow. Wyatt then grabbed the closest cloth or cover near him to wrap it around the arrows, he tugged them out telling his brother sorry at the same time and formed a golden glow above the wounds healing Chris.

"God Chris, why didn't you call me earlier?" Wyatt's blue eyes pierced into Chris' sage green ones questioning the intelligence of his little brother. He had better get over this whole pride thing or one day it would get him killed.

"I could have handled it Wyatt. He just caught me by surprise."

"Well you have got to realize that you're not invincible, what would we have done if we had lost you Chris?"

Chris just shrugged he was too tired to fight with his brother and the jealousy was rising. He wished that just once he could vanquish enemy's as easy as that. Chris followed by Wyatt walked down stairs to get some dinner, Chris asked Wyatt why he wasn't going back to the restaurant, Wyatt was work crazy and helped his mother with everything she asked for but the simple answer of 'I think if there is a treat on your life I'd be better off at home looking after your ass, mom can handle it.' Was all Chris needed to know that his brother was not going anywhere tonight.

_Underworld_

"_Why didn't that darklighter do the job, the younger one was alone and the other one was busy, it should have worked!" a fuming Demon with dark hair said._

"_Well how were we supposed to know that the older brother would make it in time, we made sure the other was busy." Another darklighter argued._

_There were demons and darklighters spread all around the sand covered room, they were plotting to destroy the threat against them and were now in real need of a way to finish the twice blessed once and for all. What could they do? They had tried everything but the twice blessed was too strong and clever. They had even tried to kill the weaker one but never have succeeded. _

_One dark figure had spoken up in the room; it was a warlock with a potion in his hand. He stepped forward to the demon with the dark hair that seemed to lead the group and spoke slowly and evilly with a proposition that had the demon in fits of wicked giggles._

"_That just might work" he sneered_

The tingly shrill of the bell cautioned everybody to hurry of to class after lunch. Chris had maths then and really disliked it. He was never any good at it and really felt like the teacher talked to him like he was stupid. The brunette took a few steps towards the classroom but stopped and decided not to go in, a few students that were already lined up at the door were looking at him curiously thinking of where he was going, but he didn't care, they could tell on him if they wanted.

Chris knew it wasn't good to use magic in public, but he thought that if he orbed out it would be less of a chance of getting caught by a teacher. When the teenager reached the parking lot of his school he looked around for a seat to sit in, somewhere preferably out of sight and in the shade because it was pretty warm that day, he found one and planted himself lying horizontally on it so he could relax a bit.

While looking through his old scattered bag Chris found his iPod and decided to listen to the music that was on it. Chris was never really sure what kind of music he liked, his little music machine was filled with every kind and he enjoyed almost all of it. His fingers dragged along the screen pondering on which song would best fit his mood, until it was knocked away smashing as it collided with the ground.

"What the hell!" Chris yelled and was exactly literal when he saw the 6 foot demon standing in front of him.

"Yeah, I guess so." The demon voiced proudly. He flicked his wrist and sent Chris flying across the car park making him land onto a car's windscreen cracking it, Chris grunted his head was once again throbbing in pain and when he tried to get up off the car he was immovable. His back felt warm and feeble 'probably cut and broken.' he assumed but he then felt himself sliding ever so slowly of the front of the car making his whole left side of his body crash against the ground.

"God witch are you really going to be this easy to beat?" the demon taunted knowing that this affected Chris the most, he was not weak he had never been and this demon did not know what he was getting into.

"No way, not with a pathetic low level demon like you." The half-whitelighter stood up realizing then that his back was not broken but a bit bloody from the screen. He also then realized that he must have been too dizzy to realize the dark red liquid come flying in his direction hitting the concrete beneath his feet breaking into tiny glass shards. The potion swirled around Chris not doing anything but seeping into his skin, his lungs and his _Heart _he felt no change but did feel the pain and dizziness numb for a moment. This really confused Chris maybe the potion was a dud? And what was a demon doing with a potion in the first place? This didn't seem right at all but he had better things to worry about.

"You really need to work on your potions." He said sarcastically "because if that was meant to kill me in any way you are really all that not good. If it was intended to do anything it has healed me not killed me so thanks, thanks for your generosity."

The demon did nothing but smirk at Chris and then shimmer out 'Damn demons are messed Chris thought.' He was still really, really confused "Well if demons are making potions then no wonder they don't work." He said aloud looking around for his bag and now trash – worthy iPod, he slowly walked forward to pick it up, his back was still hurting but now his dormant dizzy spell had returned and now even worse. The younger brother tried to pull himself together but was controlled by a numb feeling in his body and total lack of vision as every sight he saw was turned to complete darkness.

"Chris! Chris!" wailed a familiar yet annoying voice "Chris!" he once again heard "Come on look at me, wake up."

The half whitelighter dragged open his eyes, the sun was dull but it still hurt. Chris saw almost the whole maths class and school crowded around him he could hear his maths teacher yell to everyone to 'move back and give him some space.' But no one would they were all fixated on the brunette.

"Chris oh, thank god you're okay, the office called an ambulance, there on the way." The doubtful teacher announced.

"No I'm fine I was just dizzy; call… my brother or my dad, call anyone but the hospital." His throat was sore and felt like sandpaper. How long had he been unconscious?

"But you need to go to the hospital people just don't…" he was interrupted by the teenager

"I'm Fine!" he shouted.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading, write me some reviews please :)<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

Rebel

Chapter Two

Leo sat in the school office, it was quite drawn and depressing he thought. The walls were a pale blue and several ladies who looked like they were about to kill somebody slumped in chairs answering continuous phones. The Ex-elder looked around at the pale walls and noticed some old black & white photos of the school. At first the school had been a little girls boarding home, but was changed into a less permanent site when there had been many disappearances, Leo always wondered why his wife, Piper insisted on letting their boys go to a school that had such bad Karma but then thought about the reputation of the school being the best in San Francisco. He always supported Piper with her choices and trusted them strongly.

"Now are you sure you're okay?" the dickhead of a teacher nagged again,

"Yes! Now can you please piss off and leave me alone!" Chris requested forcefully pushing the help away. He had, had just about enough of this teacher and would have really torn into to him if he hadn't noticed his father glaring at him and then looking over at the teacher apologetically, what the hell was his problem anyway?

"Chris!" Leo exclaimed surprisingly, he had never seen his son swear in front of anyone except for his family and even that was rare.

The angry brunette boy glared at his father. He wanted to snap back at the Ex-elder but was interrupted by a scrawny young woman that had blonde hair and a very pointed nose.

"Um, Mr Wyatt…" she started "Since Chris has refused to see any medical attention where going to have to get you to sign these papers involving the accident." She instructed nervously looking hastily between the young boy and his father. She then turned to brunette avoiding looking into his eyes, the woman seemed a little afraid of Chris. "And where going to need you to fill out some yourself and explain why you were out of class." The half whitelighter scoffed making the blonde woman jump the slightest bit; he hated how everybody thought they could control him.

Wyatt sat near his desk going through some papers filing them alphabetically; he tapped a pen on the desk and looked around the office of his mother's restaurant. He thought that the room could use a makeover, maybe along the lines of some new furniture and a new coat of paint. The mention of paint made him instantly think of Chris, he knew his brother all too well. His mind thought back to the time when he had begged their parents to go see an art show when he was only 11 years old Wyatt's stressed mouth twitched up into an enormous smile.

"_Oh my god" A 14 year old Wyatt complained in complete agony "Why did we have to come to this it's so boring, I don't see how that dork likes this!" he whined again, receiving scolding looks from both parents either side of him. _

"_Don't call your brother names." Came from his warm mother's voice as she looked down on her oldest child "You might not know why he likes it but it's like you with your interest of cars, Chris doesn't like them and doesn't get why you like them either and besides…"_

"_Everybody's different." Leo cut in finishing his wife's sentence and including himself in the parenting._

"_Yes exactly what your father said, Chris loves this and he doesn't get to express it much so you should encourage him, be proud of him you don't have to love it you know." She said as-matter-of-factly. _

"_Wy, Wy come look at this one!" came the little boy's voice from another painting he had just found, this one was the best according to him but then Wyatt believed that's what he was saying about every picture. He was dragged away by his excited little brother passing several different paintings some rather quite gory and some very pleasant and stopped at the one the brunette was drooling over. Wyatt looked up expecting to see a weird piece of paper that didn't make sense but was glad that his parents had made him go with him because Chris was right this painting was truly amazing…_

Wyatt was then brought back into reality by the irritating tingle of the restaurants phone. His hands scooped up the phone and he answered ever so professionally with the line he had to say all throughout his working days.

"Hello, this is Wyatt Halliwell speaking, what can I do for you today?" He announced, sounding ever so polite.

"Hello Mr Wyatt Halliwell." His father mocked on the other line but with a hidden serious tone in his voice.

"Oh hey Dad, Did you want to speak to mom?"

"Well… yes and no how long until you & your mom can come home?" his tone of voice was now turned into worry and the slightest bit of anger.

"I finish in about half an hour maybe longer, and mom I don't know. Why is there something wrong?"

"No nothing's wrong... It's just that." he paused again just like he had earlier and stopped. Wyatt now frantic with worry repeated his father's last words.

"It's just what Dad?" He could hear Leo sigh as he began to re-tell what had happened to Chris and what he had said and done. Wyatt copied his father and sighed as well.

"Okay, I'm getting mom and where coming home." The blonde young-adult slammed the phone shut not even waiting for his father's reply.

_)()()()()()()()))))))))((((((())))))((()()()()()((((((()()()()()()()()()()()()(_

Music roared loudly coming from Chris' room. The door was locked tight and Wyatt could hear his father yelling at his little brother to open the door, Wyatt and Piper both looked at each other and groaned they were so sick of both of their family members always fighting it was annoying and stressful, piper had tried many times to get them to stop and they would but later on Chris would just find something else to make his father angry about.

"Chris open this door!" the ex-whitelighter demanded. There was no reply

"Chris open the damn door right now, or you're grounded!" Leo threatened lamely, even though he could try there was no way that he could ground Chris especially since he was half whitelighter and a very smart spell making witch. He could get his way around anything.

The twice blessed child looked at his defeated mother her index finger and thumb were joined together pinching the bridge of her nose. She looked worn out and looked like she could just give up. Wyatt went to take charge of the world war 3 that was up stairs and turned to Piper.

"Do you want me to orb up there mom and kick both of their asses?" the witch offered also trying to lighten her mood.

"Don't swear." She exhaled sighing at the same time. Wyatt gazed down at his feet obviously his sense of humour didn't work. The eldest charmed one continued "Yeah. I'll get dinner ready you Just try and not join in the on the fun." She answered sarcastically.

With that the blonde young adult turned into blue and white lights and transported into his brothers dump of a room, he reached for the door handle and unlocked it leaving a furious father to stand in the door way and a furious teenager sitting on the bed.

"Wyatt!" he shouted "What the hell do you think you're doing!"

"Saving you're butt from garbage duty and a lifetime of grounding."

"Get the hell out!" Wyatt could tell that his brother was angry, his face was almost as red as a tomato from the yelling and his eyes were cold and enraged. Why was he even that angry?

"No." he said calmly continuing on why he had invaded Chris' room. "I'm here to solve this crap between you guys because mom and I are sick of it! What the hell happened at school today Chris? Why are you so pissed at dad, Hell why are you always pissed at dad?" he said motioning over to where his father stood. Leo shrugged his shoulders.

"Well… I'm waiting, who's going to tell me what's going on?" he asked impatiently gazing from his brother to his father.

The Ex-elder was the first one to speak up. "I got a call from Chris' school saying that he had fainted and that they needed me to come and take him home because he refused to go with the ambulance." Leo stated. Wyatt edged his father on.

"Yeah, yeah I already know all this what I mean when I ask 'what's going on' I mean what's going on between you two?" He rolled his eyes as both his father and Chris groaned.

Leo started his story again. "Well as you know Chris skipped class, I was asking him why he did and when I got no reply I gave up and then asked what had to happen that made him pass out and yet again he didn't reply." He turned to the teenager lying on his bed his hands were covering his face in a stressed way as Leo started walking over to him. "Chris please…" he pleaded. "I'm just worried, if this was demonic why won't you get over you ego and tell us what happened?"

The youngest sibling stood up and marched towards his father, you could see the anger boiling up and exploding everywhere in the little bedroom of his. "MY ego." He repeated extending the word 'my' "You know what? You are so full of it!" he barked "the only reason I'm not telling you is because of the way you treat me! I'm sick of being patronized!" the brunette paused taking in a breath before looking between the blonde and his father and started again. "Okay yes some stupid ass demon attacked me but I'm fine aren't I. if something would have happened then I wouldn't be here right now would I? So you can all stop worrying I took care of it."

The twice blessed was now sitting next to his brother's side. His arm was wrapped around the shoulders of his brother trying to calm him down; Wyatt let his eyes wander over to where his father was standing. He was still in shock from Chris' attack but nodded when he meet his eyes.

"Did you vanquish the demon Chris?" he let his arm drop.

"Not exactly Wy…" he looked away and out of his window watching little kid's play on the street. He hated those kids for having fun. Why couldn't his life be like there's; white picket fence and all.

Wyatt stared at his little brother worried about the double meaning behind Chris' words.

"What exactly does not exactly mean?"

"Well… the demon turned up after I was well as dad said skipping class. It was in the car park and he just shimmered in behind me and threw me telekinetically onto a car and then I got up off it and…"

"Wait, what? He attacked you at school?" the worried young adult and his father asked in unison.

"Yeah well in the car park but anyway I must have been too out of it to notice but the demon threw a potion at me." The half whitelighter stopped and looked up at his brother who was still sitting next to him but now with his eyebrows pulled together in concern.

Wyatt was now freaking out and his dad was too Chris could tell that they were thinking the same thing because they had the same look on their faces.

"I know what you're thinking; the potion did nothing to me. Look not a scratch."

"We know Chris but demons with potions could never be a good sign. I want you to stay home tomorrow and after dinner see if you can find anything about this… this potion in the book." Leo instructed. He wasn't going to send his son to school no matter how much he complained he had to keep an eye on him just in case it did do something to him.

)))))(()))))(((((((())))))((((())))(((())))(((((()))))(((((()((((

That night at dinner, Leo had informed Piper on everything him and Wyatt had just heard from the youngest sibling & son. Their mother did not take this information well. She was furious at the demon that had tried to attack her little peanut (even though he was not a baby anymore) and seemed even more worried than everybody else. She thought about if it would be a really good Idea to leave him home then rather taking him to school but if he was with her oldest son then it would be okay.

Wyatt & Chris cleared the table and cleaned the dishes, it was there turn tonight and the rule was 'whoever cooks doesn't have to clean as well.' Wyatt would normally cook if it was not there mother. He was the only other person in the family that could make a decent meal without burning the house down he laughed at that thought and thought about the other times when Chris had tried to make something. he was just about to put the last plate into the cupboard when he noticed his little brother staring blankly at a steak knife he held in his hands.

"Chris, can I have that knife please?" the blonde voiced trying to grab his brother's attention. Chris just stood there like a serial killer just after he had caught his prey, not responding.

"Hello, Earth to Chris." He tried again really getting scared now.

Chris broke out of his hypnotic state not knowing what the hell was happening. All he knew was that the blade was in his hand and for some reason he was drawn to it. This made him shudder and look into his brothers concerned and freaked out eyes. Did he say something?

"Oh sure here." Chris offered handing the knife to his brother to put away, wondering why he looked so terrified. Wyatt sighed relieved but still concerned. The potion _had_ done something and this something was defiantly _not good._

"Oh thank God, I thought you were going to kill me." He joked. "I'm not that annoying am I?" he laughed making Chris laugh as well.

"That's an understatement." He taunted back. "Are you right to finish up here? I'm feeling a little tired."

"Yeah sure. Goodnight."

* * *

><p><strong>hope you enjoyed it! Again write me a review or two hehe :)<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

Rebel

Chapter Three

Chris awoke startled in the middle of the night. He had a nightmare and this didn't seem like any other dream it was so real like a vision or maybe… a memory. His brain ran over the dream again trying to figure out what it meant.

_A 22 year old Chris stood there fear paralyzed his every muscle, he could not move or even breathe as he saw the cold dark figure that had tortured him his whole life walk towards him. _

"_I don't want to have to kill you; you could become a very big use to me. I need you by my side." The Evil figure answered. It seemed like they had unfinished business and that this man really did need him._

"_I doubt that. I'm sure the people you killed wouldn't agree with you. I'm nothing; I'm why do you need me?" Chris' eyes looked down at his feet, tears formed in his eyes thinking about how this man had killed all his family and his friends. This man or really monster had ruined his whole life there was no way in hell that he would join him._

"_That's not true Chris we share a bond, you know that you are or can be just as powerful as me."_

"_So whoever has the most power wins is that it?"_

"_That's it that is why I make this offer Join me or die." Chris looked away he refused to even be in his presence. Before the bastard spoke again joy in his voice._

"_That is the same offer, I made to your precious Bianca before my demons killed her." _

_The older Chris fired up he hated this man for even mentioning his fiancé, he wanted him dead. He gave up everything to still be with him even his humanity sometimes but when he said that when he had done that it was the last straw. The infuriated brunette broke out of the hold fear had held him in and threw his arm out to send the monster flying but wasn't quick enough because his enemy had done just the same only colliding him into a wall and knocking him out. _

"_You should know better than to go against me… little brother."_

Little brother… _Little brother! _ The last words of that man that had apparently killed off his whole family and his fiancé were the words of his brother, his _evil_ brother… his Wyatt. How could this be true Wyatt wasn't evil he was the whole poster boy of good he could never be evil.

"The potion, it's the damn potion!" the distraught teenager said to himself. He instantly orbed up to the Book of Shadows hoping to not wake anyone up and flipped through the pages eager to find anything about the potion. He also tried to find who gave the demon the potion; there was no way a demon could pull of something this big he recalled.

Chris slammed the book shut after finding nothing. He gave up and was too tired to even bother looking through it twice so he just orbed back to his room jumping straight back onto his bed. He was so exhausted that he did not realize the dark figure standing in the dark shadows of the corners of his room.

))()())))(((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))))()))(()(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

Wyatt awoke the next morning and saw a note saying that his dad was already at magic school and his mom already at the restaurant. He fixed his brother and him up some breakfast he made some scrambled eggs and fried tomatoes. The twice blessed left the meals in the microwave and went upstairs to wake his brother. As he entered Chris' room his eyes wandered around the room looking at all the mess, his brother was never the cleanest person but he thought he could at least try sometimes. He went over to his sibling's side and shook him lightly.

"Come on doofus, wake up I've made us some breakfast."

Chris' eyelids fluttered open and looked at his brother. He freaked out for a moment thinking back to his dream but then realized that this was his real brother the good one.

"Oh great, another one of your shitty meals." Wyatt's mouth gawked open. Chris was open as well hating himself for what he said as he apologized.

"Oh my god Wy. I'm so sorry I don't know what came over me." You could tell that the older brother was still hurt deeply, he couldn't look at his brother and just stood up unhappily trying to not show any sign of hurt. Maybe his brother was right maybe it was the potion? Or like a truth spell?

"No, it's okay, don't worry about it." He walked out the room, Chris still feeling horrible ran after him and just reached him at the bottom of the stairs.

"Please Wy I'm…" the teenager felt dizzy his head started hurting like there was a million razorblades stuck into it and he fell to his knees screaming out in pain.

"Chris? Holy crap Chris!" he saw his brother in pain not knowing what to do he went to his side and started to shake him.

"Chris what's going on? Listen to me. Come on snap out of it!" he demanded. It broke his heart and scared the crap out of him to see his brother that way. He tried to heal Chris but nothing happened.

"I'm getting dad."

"No… NO!"

"What do you mean no? You need help."

"No…Wyatt please don't, I won't lie to you again… I promise, Please I don't want to…"

"Chris what are you talking about?" Wyatt freaking out asked what was happening to his brother but he then figured out that Chris was not talking to him.

"Get away from me, I hate you. You're not my brother anymore your evil."

"I'm… evil?" Wyatt choked out. He shook himself out of the shock and tried to make his brother break out of his.

"God dammit Chris! Wake the hell up. Don't listen to what they're telling you. I'm your brother look at me…Please."

The brunette held his head in agony. He was seeing it again but this time it was a different memory and this time it was real. He felt all the pain inflicted by this evil brother of his. And eventually passed out and relived the memory without distributions from realty.

_Memory._

"_Chris you will understand, once I make you think like me we can rule this world together. And all it takes is this one potion and spell to make sure its permanent." Evil Wyatt announced. If his brother was not going to join him willingly then Wyatt would have to force him. _

"_No please Wyatt, I want to save you. You're a charmed one; I know there is still good in you." _

_Wyatt chuckled evilly. "You're a fool Christopher; I don't want to be saved. Don't you think after all mom went through after she died for her perfect little Charmed life that she would want that for us? We need to avenge her and I need your help destroying the elders so we can be free."_

"_I don't think that she would want her beloved son to be a selfish evil dictator either." _

_Wyatt's mouth twitched in a fake smile. He leant over to where his brother's body was chained up and threw his fist straight into his jaw. Leaving it cut and bruised. The cold hearted 25 year old stretched his fingers entertained at the damage he had done, he then grabbed the potion and threw it at Chris making it seep into him causing his body to quiver in pain as the evil had started to change him._

Present

"Aunt Paige!" Wyatt cried out. He needed somebody to get his dad. He could not leave his brother alone after what he was experiencing. Chris' mumbled words ran through his mind.

'_I want to save you, there is still good in you, selfish evil dictator.'_

Mom…there were talking about mom. The way Chris was talking about her… no he wasn't seeing this was he? Wyatt thought anger boiling up inside him.

"Chris Come on wake the hell up listen to me, mom is not dead, I'm not evil, I'm right here!"

How could I do this to him even when I was evil he stuck by me, wait I was never evil this is all a trick mom has never died, I was never evil. It's the potion! How dare those demons! He thought again tears forming in his eyes. He was tempted to slap his brother out of it but what good would that do? He just watched as his aunt Paige orbed in with her little boy Henry Jr.

"Yeah what's- oh crap Chris! oh no what's wrong come on buddy wake up." She saw her eldest nephew his eyes were filled with tears and hurt as he had to watch his brother like this.

"Wyatt, honey what's going on?"

"I don't know, Chris just started to freak out and then he started to say really weird things." He watched at his aunt not wanting to tell her what his brother had said.

"What things?"

"I don't know can you just get dad please?" he snapped not meaning too but seeing his brother like this made his emotions uncontrollable. Paige nodded and orbed off taking junior with her. Wyatt looked back to his brother as Chris started to talk again.

_Memory._

"_P, p, Please Wy." The source of all evil walked over to his brother that would soon be his ally. He stroked his brunette hair and rested his hand on his brothers still quivering shoulder._

"_I'm sorry little brother but it's the only way, shhh its okay I promise it will stop hurting soon." Chris' eyes filled with anger what gave him the right to care about him after what he had done, what gave him the right to call him little brother._

_Wyatt pulled out the piece of paper that obviously held the spell that would change his life forever from his black jeans. He read aloud making Chris' hiss of pain turn into a scream._

"_I call upon the ancient power,  
>to help my brother in this hour,<br>make this potion unable to unbind,  
>so we can both forever rule over mankind."<em>

Present.

Wyatt watched around the room wondering where his aunt had gotten too. She should have already been there but there was defiantly something wrong. Earlier he thought that his brother was getting better but his mind changed when Chris started to scream again now with more pain and torment. Wyatt's eyes widened at the scene before him as the innocent little brother of his was now changed into something else. Chris' hair started to grow and was now as long as his shoulders and tied back. His normal perky outfit changed into a red top with back sleeves underneath, black jeans and a round hoop piercing formed at his left eyebrow. This was no longer his brother. The memory Wyatt or whatever it was did this to him.

"Chris! This is not you come on snap out of it!" Chris' eyes snapped open. He observed his brother with a worried look and then opened his mouth.

"Wy what's happening? Help me please." He pleaded.

"It's okay I'm here." He said helping his brother stand up. "And I'm not evil."

Chris sighed and at his brother with a sympathetic look.

"Well, that's a shame." He flicked his arm out and sent Wyatt flying into a wall breaking some photo frames. "I was really looking forward to spending some evil quality time with my big brother." he walked over picking him up by the throat cutting off his air supply.

"Chris stop it, this isn't you." He pleaded. Wyatt was stunned by fear he couldn't use his powers to stop Chris and was reduced to pleading.

"You wanna bet?" Chris summoned an energy ball readying to throw it at a non-vital organ when his aunt Paige, Henry Jr. and his father orbed in.

"Energy ball!" Paige yelled out causing the ball to form in her hands before directing it at a wall. Chris released his iron grip on Wyatt and faced his aunt, father and cousin.

"Hello Father." Chris said the word with bitterness before creating another energy ball throwing it at Leo this time. The ex-elder dodged it facing his youngest son before he orbed out with black orbs.

* * *

><p><strong>NOOOOO! bobby :'( Sorry my poor bobby is dead poor Sam &amp; Dean anyways I hope you liked it. write a review of what you thought :)<strong>


End file.
